


The Little Miracle

by emit98



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Coffee, Foot Fetish, M/M, Mpreg, pissing, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emit98/pseuds/emit98
Summary: Tweek is experiencing mysterious weight gain... What ever could it mean?





	1. Chapter 1

Tweek noticed in the mirror that his belly was getting big.

“What the fuck,” he muttered. “I poop five times a day because I drink so much coffee. It’s physically impossible for me to keep any sort of fat on my body.”

His boyfriend, Craig, came in the room with his guinea pig on his head and both middle fingers in the air. “Sup, Tweek,” he said as he gave Tweek a fidget spinner.

“Craig, why am I getting fat?” Tweek asked, his voice twitchy like his whole body.

“I don’t know,” Craig said, flipping him off.

“GAH!” Tweek screamed. “What if I’m pregnant?”

“That’s impossible,” Craig said. 

“But I bottom!” Tweek said.

Craig shrugged. “I don’t know,” he said. “Pee on a stick.”

“GAH!” Tweek screamed.

He went to the store and had anxiety over buying a pregnancy test. 

“This is for my girlfriend! GAH!” Tweek said.

“Are you sure, Homo McHomoFace?” The cashier asked.

Tweek threw his fidget spinner at the cashier and ran out, crying because of homophobia.

Tweek went home to Craig, who was busy shoving his guinea pig up his ass. This was a perfectly normal occurrence so Tweek didn’t get mad.

“I got the pregnancy test,” Tweek said.

“Cool,” Craig said.

“I’m gonna go pee on it,” Tweek said.

“I’d rather you pee on me,” Craig replied.

“What?” Tweek asked.

“What?” Craig asked.

Tweek went to the bathroom. He peed on the stick then screamed when he saw it was positive. 

“I’m pregnant! GAH!” Tweek screamed

“Sweet. Let’s name it Red Racer,” Craig said.

“NO!” Tweek screamed.

He went to make coffee.

Tweek kept drinking coffee for his pregnancy. The baby died because Tweek drank too much coffee. The end.


	2. The Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek goes to the doctor and gets some good news!

A few weeks after the baby died, Tweek was in the hospital again.

“Doctor, doctor, give me the news, I think I have a tumor,” Tweek said.

“Why do you think you have a tumor?” The doctor asked.

“Because I’m fat and I poop too much to be fat and I WAS pregnant but the baby died,” Tweek said.

“Dumbass,” the doctor said. “You’re still very pregnant.”

“Well, fuck me!” Tweek said.

Craig popped his head in. “Yes, sir,” he said.

“Wait!” The doctor said. “Tweek is biologically male and somehow pregnant.”

“So?” Craig asked.

“So I don’t know how that works,” the doctor said. “My guess is that the baby is resting somewhere within the colon, and anal sex with Tweek bottoming could result in the pregnancy being terminated.”

“Wait I thought the baby was already dead,” Craig said.

“Nope, it’s alive,” the doctor said. “And we need to have some ultrasounds so that we can figure out how to get this fucker out when Tweek gives birth.”

“GAH!” Tweek screamed.

“So… I can’t fuck him?” Craig asked.

“Nope,” the doctor said. “Not unless you wanna kill the baby.”

“Well, fuck,” Craig said.

Tweek scheduled the ultrasound for a few days later. In the meantime, they were both horny little fuckers but they couldn’t fuck and risk killing the baby. Craig tried to release his horniness by shoving his guinea pig up his ass. It worked but then the guinea pig got crushed because Craig never bottomed and he usually only shoved like half the guinea pig up his ass. This time, he shoved the whole thing up his ass and the tight caverns of his inner ass crushed it to death. It was too late at night to go to the pet store and get a replacement. And Craig was still horny.

He sat on the couch with his very pregnant boyfriend, Tweek. They were on opposite ends of the couch because Craig had farted and Tweek didn’t want to smell that shit. Tweek spread out, his pregnant body needing to stretch. His feet landed in Craig’s lap, right on his crotch.

Craig looked down, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead. His cock twitched at the sight of Tweek’s foot. Tweek seemed oblivious.

Tweek’s toes weren’t all gross and swollen yet like pregnant people get. They were still round little buttons of barely touched smooth skin. Staring at them made Craig salivate.  
Slowly, he traced his finger around the circle of the big toe. His finger followed the lines of his toeprint (if that’s what it’s called). Tweek, feeling a tickling sensation in his foot, looked over at Craig.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“Nothing!” Craig said, flipping off Tweek.

“GAH!” Tweek screamed. “Why’d you stop? It felt good.”

“So… I can keep doing it?” Craig asked.

Tweek nodded. “Please do.”

Craig went back to tracing his finger around the pad of his big toe. He followed up by doing the same for all the smaller toes, stopping at the weird pinky toe that barely had a nail and didn’t feel like it had any bone. That did not stop Craig’s arousal, though. 

He then started massaging the knuckles of Tweek’s feet. They were covered with fine blonde hair. Also in this fic, they are in their 20s, I just want to clarify that before I continue this. His fingers then moved to the bottom of his feet, tracing over the balls.

Tweek was moaning and shivering at the light touches. His pants were tenting in the front. 

“Craig…” He moaned out. 

“What, Tweek?” Craig asked.

“Put them in your mouth…” Tweek said.

Craig looked down at his feet, more carefully. The thought of sucking Tweek’s toes made Craig positively hungry for the feet. He cupped his ankle in one hand and slowly guided Tweek’s foot to his mouth. It smelt faintly of cheese, but that was alright in Craig’s book. 

The big toe went into his mouth first. The bottom of it was smooth, but he could feel the hairs tickling the roof of his mouth, and he felt the nail scraping against it. As his saliva softened the hair and nails, that was not a problem. Just as his foot smelt faintly of cheese, Tweek’s foot also tasted slightly of cheese, and was also very salty. Craig wanted to suck all the flavors off, slowly, toe by toe. His tongue ran around the circular shape.

As it did, Tweek groaned, his fingers gripping the sofa. His pants had a drop of precum staining the front of them. This was crazy! He was about to cum from Craig doing little more than sucking on his toe!

Craig added the second toe in when the first one lost its flavor. He repeated the process until all five of Tweek’s toes, including the weird tiny one, were in his mouth. He sucked intensely, making loud slurping noises.

Tweek’s moans were getting louder and higher as he came closer to orgasm. He watched Craig, and suddenly shot off a load in his pants. 

“Craig~” He cried out as he came.

Craig looked over at his boyfriend, chest rising and falling post-orgasm. It was hot. Not as hot as the toes he was sucking on. Craig went faster and reached down to rub his own crotch over his pants. Tweek started whining from overstimulation.

“Craig. Craig,” he kept repeating. It got more frantic as Craig kept sucking.

Then, Craig shot off his own load. He took Tweek’s foot out of his mouth, making a small “pop” sound as it exited. He then looked over at his boyfriend.

“Craig!” Tweek said. “The baby’s kicking!” 

“Oh, shit!” Craig exclaimed.

Tweek grabbed Craig’s hand and led it to his stomach.

The baby wasn’t kicking. It was just Tweek’s stomach grumbling because he was about to have diarrhea.

“Shit! I’m in labor!” Tweek screamed.

His first instinct was to run to the bathroom. He did so then sat on the toilet, letting out loud farts that were accompanied by a plopping sound.

Craig closed the door. He didn’t want to smell that shit. 

“Nevermind!” Tweek called out. “No baby, just poopies!”

Craig rolled his eyes. He was glad his boner went down, though.

If only there were an easier way to achieve orgasm that didn’t involve someone getting fucked in the ass or getting their toes sucked.


End file.
